


Hot Chocolate

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [155]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes Dean hot chocolate after he decides to shovel six feet of snow by hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Dean Winchester was stubborn. You could ask anyone who knows him (save for Dean himself, as he’s too stubborn to admit to his own thick-headedness) and they would tell you that when he set his mind to something, nothing and no one – including three of the most powerful angels ever to have been created and Death himself – could stop him.

 

Unfortunately, that also meant that there was no stopping him when he decided that the six-foot snow drift in front of their house needed to be shoveled, by hand, alone. No amount of persuasion – including Castiel practically throwing himself on the floor and spreading his legs for his mate – could convince him otherwise. Even when Michael snapped away the snow, Dean made him put it all back with a glare that could level a mid-sized city.

 

Even more unfortunately, Dean’s kind and giving nature meant that it wasn’t enough for him to shovel their own path. No, he had to go and shovel Mr. Elstrom’s path as well, despite their neighbor’s insistence that he had nowhere to go and was more than capable of waiting the three days it would take for the snow to melt to a more manageable level.

 

And perhaps most unfortunately of all, Dean was not, despite all protestations to the contrary, immune to the cold. He came back shivering, shaking, sopping wet, and cursing every snow God he’d ever heard of.

 

***

 

Michael _tsks_ and changes Dean into dry clothes with a thought, ushering the human into his arms and wrapping a fuzzy blanket around his shoulders. “I told you not to go out,” he admonishes.

 

Dean just shivers some more, so Michael shakes his head and warms him with a little bit of Grace. Dean smiles gratefully and lets himself be warmed the rest of the way by Michael’s toasty wings and fiery body heat, only pulling away when Gabriel bustles into the room with a cup of “extra dark hot chocolate, a la Gabriel.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe,” he croaks, his throat raw from the cold. “Mmm,” he groans as the chocolaty beverage slides down his throat.

 

Gabriel pries him from Michael’s arms and drags him into the living room. “Can’t let Mika hog you all day, Dean-o,” he explains. “’sides, you’re gonna need all the cuddles you can get after going out there.”

 

“Amen to that,” Lucifer answers as Dean is deposited none-too-gently into his arms.

 

When a very snuggly Cas plops himself down in his lap, Dean decides he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
